Eye Monster
The Eye Monster is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "The Mane Event". It was voiced by . Biogrpahy The Eye Monster came to Townsville and started destroying everything in sight. This is saying a lot, since The Eye Monster has eyes all over his body, and can see everything at all times. The Eye Monster blasted lasers out of his eyes and vaporized buildings and vehicles. The Powerpuff Girls flew in to save the day, but at the time, Blossom had a botched haircut, that looked hilariously bad. So when the Eye Monster saw it, he started laughing uncontrollably. As did Bubbles, Buttercup, and the entire City of Townsville. When Blossom saw the way she looked with her new haircut, she felt so embarrassed, that she flew away and went into hiding, out of shame. With the absence of Blossom, The Eye Monster was free to destroy everything. Bubbles and Buttercup tried to stop him, by picking up sharp objects and attempting to stab him in the eyes with them, but they needed to sneak attack him for that, and since the Eye Monster could see everything around him, he would always see them coming, and vaporize their weapons, before they could do any harm. Back at The Utonium House, Blossom was hiding her horrible haircut, while her sisters took a beating from the Eye Monster. Professor Utonium convinced her, that she should not care if anyone else is making fun of her for the way she looks. It is more important that she feels confident in herself and helps her endangered sisters. Blossom went back into the battlefield to stop the Eye Monster. She now utilized her bad haircut, to attack the Eye Monster. Blossom embraced her stupid appearance and told many jokes, making fun of herself, for her bad haircut. This causes the Eye Monster to laugh uncontrollably once again. While he was laughing, his eyes were closed. Bubbles noticed this and she told Buttercup that, they should attack The Eye Monster, while he cannot see. Bubbles zapped down an I-beam and Buttercup grabbed hold of it, so she could smack the Eye Monster like a baseball, sending him flying off into outer space. The Eye Monster went hurling through the cosmos, likely to no end, but he did not seem to care at all, and probably did not notice either, since he was still laughing the whole time. In "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", the Eye Monster made a background cameo, where he was seen among the many monsters and returning one-time villains, ransacking Townsville in search of The Key to The World. Appearance The Eye Monster is a giant black spherical orb, with a bunch of big, detailed blue eyes all over its skin. It has one big eye on the front of it, which he leads with, and a bunch of smaller eyes all over the rest of his body. His big eye is the most detailed out of all of them, being the only one to contain such a pronounced iris, that is a slightly lighter color blue, than his more aqua scleras, as well as a thick blue eyebrow above it. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:Omniscient Category:Destroyers Category:One-Shot Category:Genderless